


Facing the Future Together

by PuyoLover39



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Facing the future, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reassuring Kuro, Slight fluff, Uncertain Mahiru, can be seen as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: This is what I posted for the day 6 prompt of the S.C.A.W. on Tumblr and enough people seemed to like it so I thought why not port it over to here?Mahiru loves Kuro's company and doesn't want to have a future without him in it, but he isn't sure if that is what Kuro wants. Guess the simplest solution is to ask him and find out huh?





	Facing the Future Together

**Author's Note:**

> We are so close to hitting 300 stories for them you guys, even if they suck, I feel like I have to write stuff for these two adorable and precious babies just so they can have more fics like they deserve.

The future is an uncertain and scary thing, but it always seems a little less terrifying when you know you’re not alone, when you know you have someone standing beside you who will always be there for you whenever you need them. It makes the whole thing seem a little less daunting, and that is only a small part of the reason why Mahiru and Kuro both wanted to keep the other with them so badly.

“Hey Kuro?” Muttered the teen, as he glanced over his shoulder, while chopping up some vegetables for a salad.

“Hm?” Came the lazy reply from the vampire currently hunched over his handheld gaming console against their couch.

“You…You want to stay with me, right?”

Pausing his game and slowly lowering the system from his face to his lap, the Servamp turned a slightly shocked and very confused look on his partner.  
“Where did this come from all of a sudden?” He said as he turned back to his game and began pressing away at the buttons once more.

Heaving a sigh heavy with all the thoughts and emotions the boy was currently being weighed down by, Kuro noticed Mahiru had stopped chopping all together and turned to face his partner. 

“Well, I just got to thinking that our contract means you have to stay with me. But when we made the contract I never asked for your consent or how you felt. You could hate my guts and just not be telling me because you have to stay with me. So I wanted to know what you want your future to be. I want you to always be by my side and I want to always be by yours. But if that’s not what you want then I would rather you be happy.”

Kuro glanced at his Eve out of the corner of his eyes tentatively. “I will outlive you anyway, so it’s not like it matters. I can spend the rest of your life with you like you want and then after you die I won’t have to deal with you anymore if that’s what I wanted.” Noticing the boy flinch and cast his gaze toward the floor, the vampire released a deep, suffering sigh and put his game down again before getting up to go and comfort his partner.

Placing a hand on Mahiru’s head, he lazily ruffled his mocha locks. “Calm down, I just meant that even if staying with you bothered me I would still stay.”

“Because you have to.”

“No. Because you want me to. You’ve done more for me than anyone else ever has, and I owe it to you to be there for you for as long as you want me to be there.”  
Mahiru gave a petulant look up at Kuro from underneath the older males hand on his head, causing Kuro to let out another sigh and push his head back down, ruffling his hair a little harder before removing his hand to scratch his cheek, clearly embarrassed from having performed the affectionate gesture.

“So you’ll stay but only as long as I want you here, not because you want to stay with me. Well I already said that I only want you here if that’s what YOU want Kuro. I want you to be happy, you’ve spent way to long in the dark, you deserve to be happy.”

“…I like being here.”

“So you DO want to stay?”

This time the sigh was one of frustration and annoyance, instead of one he would normally give lazily when he knew something was going to be a pain. This one held actual emotion, and this shocked Mahiru.

“I try not to want anything Mahiru. Wanting something means you get your hopes up, and in my experience when you get your hopes up, it’s only setting yourself up to be hurt because things never work out right. Things never go the way you want them too.”

They stood in silence for a while as Mahiru processed the taller males words. They hurt him, not because it was as if he were indirectly saying that he did not in fact want to be with Mahiru, but because it was sad. Sad that Kuro tried so hard to keep himself uncaring for fear of future pain and disappointment. But while the Eve felt melancholy for the Servamp’s words, he also felt a bit of hope. Taking a deep breath, the boy voiced his next question.

“Kuro…If you did let yourself want something… would staying with me be something you think you would want?” Was what he had decided to ask the blunette, even though neither of them were looking at the other, and Mahiru was sure Kuro wouldn’t verbally answer that. Both were too busy showing their embarrassment through their own quirks, Kuro scratching his cheek, and Mahiru rubbing the back of his head.

However, the Eve of Sloth was wrong. Kuro did indeed give a slight nod as his answer, but he was also found to be muttering out a soft yeah, and this made Mahiru’s face light up with a bright smile.

“If I allowed myself to want something, then I think I would want to stay with you. I would want to be there for you like you were and still are for me. I would like to be able to reach out a hand to you and have you reach back, instead of you always being the one to reach out first.”

Turning his gaze to Mahiru, Kuro saw that the adolescent had tears in his eyes, but he was smiling at him so kindly that he knew they were tears of happiness, however he still didn’t know how to react to the scene before him. “Can’t deal. Why are you looking at me like that? So troublesome.”

“Haha, sorry Kuro. That just made me really happy, that’s all.” He said while wiping his eyes clean of his tears. “It was just really unexpected of you to say something like that. Infact, I think that’s probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Kuro frowns at him before flicking him in the forehead. “Don’t get used to it or anything.” He joked.

Mahiru reached up a hand to rub the light red spot where Kuro just flicked him and laughed gently again. “Ahaha, I won’t. Still, it made me really happy. Thank you Kuro.”

“Eh? Now you’re thanking me? Seriously can’t deal.” He mumbled while the slightest dust of pink colored his cheeks. “But for now you don’t need to worry about facing the future alone, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. I will stick by you until you decide your done with me, and even then I will still watch over you.”

“And what if I never want you gone? What if I want you to stay with me forever?” Kuro scoffed.

“Highly unlikely. You will get tired of me eventually. I seriously doubt that you would want me to stay that long, but if that’s what you want then I won’t deny either of us that chance.”

“It’s not unlikely at all. Your my partner Kuro. And that’s something I never want to change. So let’s face our future together, forever and always okay?” Mahiru gave him yet another shining smile full of hope and adoration. Reaching his hand out for his vampire servant to shake and seal the deal.

“Yeah.” Came the soft reply, hand stretching out to meet the boys and give it a shake that was equal parts firm and lazy at the same time.

And so they would stand by each other’s side, together. Facing everyone and everything the future had to offer them, with the other by their side. And they would continue to stick together for as long as fate allowed them to. Because they were partners, and together they could accomplish more than anyone ever could alone. Together they were safe and happy. Together, they were ready for whatever long path lay ahead of them. Whether they were met with a sunlit path, or a dark road, they were ready, because they had eachothers backs and they always would.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucked, again, tell me everything I did wrong in the comments so that I can improve and maybe write them something less trashy. XD I hope you enjoyed yourselves somehow.


End file.
